


Brokenly Tragic (Klaine Fanfiction)

by journeytoglee



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, M/M, Mpreg Blaine Anderson, Single Parent Blaine Anderson, Tragic Romance, Vogue Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2019-11-07 19:27:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17966600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeytoglee/pseuds/journeytoglee
Summary: Blaine once had it all. A family, a job, a boyfriend, and a house, but suddenly things don’t go right and four years later Blaine finds himself struggling in New York with his now four year old son. Alone.





	1. Chapter 1

Blaine Anderson. That was his name. He had gotten it from his parents when he was only 2 days old. At least that's what his parents told him before he left home at age sixteen. And no he's not weird or left because he was rebellious. Not at all. It's because when he turned 16, and finally had sex with his boyfriend, he told himself and his boyfriend that they needed protection, but when the time finally arrived and Blaine was a little not so sober with his 18 year old boyfriend, Cody. They had sex without protection. Blaine had went to his boyfriend a month later with a sonogram picture on his hand.

 _• • •_  
FLASHBACK

_Blaine nervously walked up the steps of his boyfriend, who had graduated a year ago, apartment. He knocked on the door before he let himself in. He scratched his neck, how does he tell him? He sighed walking over to the living room where he can hear noise from the television, he figured. He walked into the living room, grinning. Blaine hoped he was happy._

_"Cody?" Blaine asked hesitantly. He was only trying to get his attention. Cody's attention snapped right away staring at Blaine with confusion._

_"Hey baby...." Cody smirked patting the spot on the couch beside him. "What are you doing here on a school night? Are your parents treating you bad again?"_

_Blaine opened his mouth to speak that he was totally fine but blurted out instead- "I'm pregnant."_

__

_"What?!" Cody said standing up hurriedly. Blaine tugged onto his curls, cursing under his breath. How could he be so stupid? And naive? He just told his boyfriend that he was pregnant when he should have been more cautious and said it carefully. "You can't be pregnant!! Your a man."_

_"I am." Blaine pleaded rushing over to him. "But remember that article we saw on the news about male pregnancy, it has become normality to doctors."_

_"How far along?" Cody furrowed his eyebrows, obviously trying to think of a moment they had unprotected sex._

_"5 weeks." Blaine breathed out, maybe he wasn't extremely angry at him?_

_"Five weeks- what the hell Blaine, is this even my baby? Did somebody else fuck you?" Cody narrowed his eyes. "Because I know for sure that we fucking were protected with a condom!! You little slut."_

_Blaine opened his mouth to protest- frowning at the insult of being called a slut. "Don't even talk or try to explain yourself. Your a slut, who whores himself around to other men, fuck off and leave. And don't come back."_

_So Blaine left, and never came back. He was honestly to scared to go back anyways._

_Within a week from his break up, his mother, Shelia found a pregnancy test in his underwear draw, and had confronted him with it after noticing several more and all of them positive except one. "What are these Blaine?" Shelia had yelled._

•••  
CURRENT DAY 

Blaine couldn't remember anything else after that, except for the words he remembered clearly in his head. His own mother had told him 'to never come back home.' He sighed running a hand over his face. That fight was the worst he had ever. And the only joy he had gotten was when he moved to New York a week later and the birth of his newborn son a year later in March. He smiled at the memory.

He looked around at the run-down apartment suite he could barley afford himself, but he knew he needed a decent place for his son to have a good life. He was four years old after all, and deserved the best. He called up his only somewhat friend but not really friend, again for the twentieth time that week. He knew he shouldn't but she was free and Ethyn, his son knew he well enough.

"Blainey? Is that you again?" The voice announced in the phone. "Do you need me to babysit again?"

"Yes please." Blaine sighed. He was so tired. "You can even bring him to your house? I can drop him off in ten minutes."

"Ten minutes." Tina sighed. "Alright, hurry up!! I'll clean him up for supper okay?"

"Thank you so much, I love you." Blaine grinned slightly. "Bye Tina!!" He hung up, setting the house phone back onto the kitchen counter and turned back to his son playing with his stuffed dog, Tina had bought for Ethyn on his second birthday. Blaine groaned, hurrying into the only bedroom of his apartment to get changed into his work clothes, consisting of only his blue man thong, and shirtless. He pulled his jeans and hoodie over top and then headed out to his son, packing him a few things before he lead him out the door.

Ethyn was used to this by now, and although Blaine felt bad and guilty for being such a shitty father, he really couldn't help it. Once his parents had disowned him he dropped out of Dalton because he couldn't afford it anymore by himself, he moved to New York still pregnant, and met Tina and Mike at a coffee shop. It was one of the best things to happen to him beside's the obvious. He dropped Ethyn off at the nice and luxurious apartment, Ethyn stumbled his way over to Mike excitedly.

Tina caught his arm before he left, an expectant look on her face. "You better be careful, Anderson." Tina scowled. "And get home as soon as you can." Blaine nodded kissing her cheek, and Ethyn's head, he left right away off the strip bar he worked at down the block. When he walked into the backstage, he nodded smiling only slightly at each of the dancers before he began to undress into his outfit. And when he heard his son turn on he walked out beginning his famous dance.

It was the one that got the most money, with him shaking his head around in front of all the middle aged men in the building that were fucking loaded, Blaine knew it. And the men knew it.

That night Blaine made 450 dollars in three hours. He was ecstatic. He hadn't made that amount since the first week he started this job, 3 years ago. He arrived back at Tina and Mike's house by 3 in the morning, he was sweaty, glittery, and exhausted but he took his sleepy son in his arms, thanked Tina quietly and then walked back to his apartment. It was in the shitty area, but he felt good with having more than four-hundred dollars in his pocket. He walked back to his apartment, carrying his son in his hands, smiling for once that day, week, month, or even possibly year.

Blaine had forgotten the days that pasted by and he didn't even care anymore. He sighed walking up the steep stairs to his apartment room. He frowned when he found the door open, and all of his things outside the door. "What- excuse me? What are you doing?" Blaine narrowed his eyes as he watched the old man push all of his stuff out the door.

"I'm evicting you out of this house. Your three months over rent, so effectively I have to kick you out." The old man grumbled. "And no excuses will change my mind. Now take your shit and go find a place to stay."

"But sir, I have absolutely nothing or nowhere to go." Blaine asked pleading with the man, he didn't know where he could go? He felt bad for going to Tina's and Mike's but he really didn't have any other choice. He had Ethyn to watch over, who was still thankfully asleep in his one arm, that was currently falling asleep. He sighed heavily and grabbed a suitcase full of clothes of both his and Ethyn's and the bag of toys. He could come back the next day for the rest.

He turned back around defeated with his life as he descends back down the stairs, a slump to his shoulders. So much for his one happy day he finally had. He stayed at Tina and Mike's house for a week, before Tina told him to smarten up and get his fucking life sorted out. Blaine decided he and Ethyn needed to leave because they obviously weren't welcome there anymore. On the streets did Blaine walk carrying his 4 year old in his arms, exhausted. His four-hundred dollars spent on food and some clothes, and necessities. With only twenty bucks.

• • • •

Kurt was an important man in the fashion world. He had turned 27 years old three months ago and he had finally gotten promoted to senior designer, and he was making ten times the amount he was before. He smiled happily as he walked that night home from the shelter, Ama Te Stesso Rifugio, it meant love yourself shelter, in Italian. His best friend Rachel Berry and brother Finn Hudson had started it up after they met so many people through college and university needing homes because they couldn't afford it.

Kurt frowned at all of the people unable to get in that night because they were too late. It was already 7 o clock, and the place was filled with two-hundred people already. He hated seeing all of their deprived, sad faces of when they have to turn people away. Most of them were teenagers, or adults needing a place to stay for the night or something, but what made his heart stop, and drop down to his feet was when he saw a man that didn't look over twenty-five, standing with his son in his arms who didn't look every old either.

Kurt approached the family of two hesitantly. He wasn't sure if he should even walk and suggest it, but it was too late for him to stop now, he was already half way to him. The man looked up at the noise of someone approaching him. His defensive mechanism immediately went up. "Excuse me?" Kurt asked tilting his head. "My name is Kurt Hummel."

Blaine narrowed his eyes, looking up and down at the man. He held his son a little closer. "What do you want?" Blaine asked, eyeing him up.

"I volunteer at this shelter, I was wondering if you have anywhere to go tonight?" Kurt asked staring back at the man before him.

"Hmm, no?" Blaine shrugged his one shoulder, his feet getting sore from standing, so he switches arms in holding Ethyn. "Why?"

"Do you want to stay at my house?" Kurt questioned. "I have plenty of room in my house, I promise I won't murder you in your sleep."

Blaine chuckled, raising an eyebrow. "Seriously? Isn't that what all of the murder's say?" Blaine was skeptical. "Where do you live?"

Kurt bit his lip, suddenly embarrassed. "Downtown New York." Kurt responded. "Will you come with me?"

"I guess so." Blaine agreed.

"Now what is your name, and something about yourself while we walk." Explained Kurt beginning to lead Blaine into walking.

"I'm Blaine Anderson, and this is my son Ethyn." Blaine shrugged, smiling slightly. "I'm from Ohio, and I don't have a house."

Kurt sighed. He looked down at the street he walked on before looking over at the houses passing by, he smiled lightly. "Wow, anything else?"

"No." Blaine responded following him into an apartment, that looked like if was worth ten times the amount of what he owned. "What about you? What do you work as?"

"I'm a senior fashion designer at Vogue." Kurt smiled proudly, pressing his number for the elevator. "And i'm only 27 years old."

Blaine chuckled, knowingly. He breathed in deeply. "I'm twenty-one. And Ethyn's four." Blaine answered, they walked into the apartment room, and Blaine's jaw nearly dropped on the ground. The place was fucking huge, and he couldn't believe it. This man was shitting him, and he definitely didn't live in this place. He suddenly dreamed and wished of what his life would be like here. He went into a bedroom carrying Ethyn, he didn't arise until the next morning too the smell of bacon and eggs.


	2. Brokenly Tragic

Blaine couldn't believe his luck. He grinned when he woke to the smell of someone cooking bacon and eggs his favorite breakfast even if he hadn't had it in years since he lived with his mother and father. It felt like he was in a dream and he would wake up in his shitty apartment and all of it would vanish, leaving him alone with Ethyn. He breathed in the smell for another moment, before a squealing of laughter broke him out of his sleep haze, he bolted upright running a hand through his hair. His eyes searched the room frantically, looking for his son.

 

'Shit. Where the hell is he?' Blaine was starting to panick, he raced out of the room, his boxer briefs shown with his tanned flat stomach. He stopped when he heard the sound of another laugh, coming from the kitchen, he walked into the kitchen, his heart nearly dropping at the site of his son eating bacon and eggs, his hands messy and dirty. Kurt was holding him steadily on his lap while he helps guide all the food into Ethyn's mouth. Blaine smiled leaning towards the doorway wall, only to miss it and fall onto the floor with a loud smack of his body hitting the ground.

 

"Ow..." Blaine moaned, Kurt rushed over to him, Ethyn trotting behind him.

 

"Oh my god. Are you okay?" Kurt exclaimed, kneeling down beside the young adult.

 

"I'm fine." Blaine answered, taking the offered hand Kurt held out for him, letting himself be pulled up and off the ground. He stretched his mucles, rubbing his shoulder gently, Ethyn patted Blaine's leg, frowning as he tried to get his dad's attention. "Hey little man. What's up?" Blaine asked kneeling down to his height and effectively picking him up, letting him rest on his hip as he moves over to the kitchen table. "How does your bacon and eggs taste? Are they good?"

 

Ethyn grinned, nodding. And as if to prove his point he shoved a piece of bacon in his mouth. Blaine rolled his eyes fondly. "Be careful, I don't want you to choke, okay?" Blaine rubbed his son's back in circles, as he swallowed his last bite. Kurt smiled, moving to place a plate infront of Blaine.

 

"Eat up." Kurt lightly demanded. "I'm going to take a shower, you and Ethyn can go after me." Blaine nodded in agreement, watching the older man retreat down the hallway, presumably to his master bathroom. Kurt ran a hand through his hair, again. He closed the door, locking it as he began undressing himself. "Smarten up."

 

"You cannot afford to look at that boy with heart eyes. He's broken, and homeless, and he's not here permanently, plus he has a kid." Kurt scolded himself while pacing back and forth in the shower, trying to remain balance so he didn't fall over. "Your also fucking twenty-seven and he's only twenty-one. You fucking pervert." He groaned leaning his head against the cold tiled wall. He pulled out the soap, moving his hand luxuriously over his ball sack. Slowly stroking his hand back and forth letting it slide over his dick.

 

He tried desperately to think of his ex boyfriends that all screwed him over when they only wanted money, but Kurt just couldn't. Not with the image of a naked Blaine with only breifs on. The way his tongue could slide down his chest, down the expanse of his stomach, swirl in his belly button, before dipping below those sinful boxers that left little to the imagination. Kurt groaned, giving himself two more jerks before he was cumming on his hand in spurts, moaning and groaning. He only hopes that the man himself couldn't hear his noises.

 

Blaine bit his lips at the beautiful noises coming from the master bathroom. Holy shit. The house owner, Kurt Hummel, was no doubt jerking off in there, with those breathless, gorgeous moans coming from his mouth. He pulled on a pair of sweats hurrying to his own bathroom with Ethyn once he heard the shower turn off. He ran his hands through his hair. "Okay Ethyn, let's get you bathed okay? Then we can cuddle and maybe watch some movies or something?" Blaine suggested, grinning when Ethyn nodded in agreement.

 

Ethyn undressed himself, he put his hands onto his hips biting his lip, as Blaine placed him into the bath tub, and began scrubbing his hair, with shampoo and conditioner. Ethyn giggled when Blaine scrubbed a little harder and tougher. Blaine smiled, pulling out a face cloth, and towel Ethyn will use for uim to dry off once he's done.

 

Kurt stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in his usual skinny jeans, paired with a dark washed blue shirt, he smoothed the shirt out over his chest before he walked into the kitchen, he scratched his forehead when Blaine and Ethyn weren't there, until he heard the noise of the drain in the bathroom, he nodded to himself in understanding while he cleaned up the kitchen. "Kurt?" Blaine called from the hallway.

 

"Yes?" Kurt answered, walking down the hallway towards the guest bathroom. "Are you alright in there?"

 

"Yes, of course, I just need you to watch Ethyn while I shower. Is that okay?" Blaine asked hesitantly. He bit his lip. Kurt blushed.

 

"Yes, sure." Kurt responded, the door flew open, and out raced a clean and giggling Ethyn from the bathroom, he rushed after the engergetic ball of joy, while Blaine stepped into the shower, once he was naked. Blaine relied on a lot of things in his life, but the number one thing he needed to survive was love. He needed love. Blaine didn't get enough though, he only got that from when he was dating Cody. But he knew it was all going to end when he left him after he told him they were having a baby.

 

He wasn't proud of what his job and life turned into, but he wasn't ashamed to ask for help by anybody, because why should he care about what others would think, and although it hurts getting called those names like 'slut' and 'whore' he still didn't listen to them. Or more so he tended to ignore them instead of taking them to his heart. Blaine wasn't broken though, he wasn't once needing mending however cliche that must sound. He sounded like a walking ufcking poem. He rolled his eyes at himself, as he stepped out of the shower, pulling on his clothes he had last night.

 

When Blaine walked out of the bathroom, he laughed as a small body collided into his legs, he put a hand on his son's back, chuckling. "Slow down buddie, your going to wear out Kurt." Blaine exclaimed, he looked up at Kurt, who chuckled and shrugged, attempting to catch his breath. They all walked into the living room, Ethyn plopping down onto the floor to draw some pictures on some plain paper Kurt had left out for him, along with a package of crayons.

 

"Would you like to bake some cookies and muffins, possibly?" Kurt questioned, raising an eyebrow, Blaine looked up at the older man, nodding his head in consent.

 

"I'll make the cookies." Blaine grinned, standing up from his spot on the couch and headng into the kitchen, behind Kurt. They both moved around in the kitchen with synchronized movements that if anybody else saw them, they would have thought they were married, and not having met only 14 hours ago.Blaine blushed immensely, when he heard Kurt start to moan over the cookies melting in his mouth. "I'm assuming they taste good?"

 

Kurt looked up, his cheeks turning a bright red from embarrassment. "Maybe...." Kurt then raved on and on about the deliciousness of the chocolate chip cookies. The man turned to Ethyn, grinning. "Does your daddy make good cookies?"

 

Ethyn nodded excitedly. "Delicious cookies." Ethyn smiled happily, moving to throw his arms around Blaine's neck, but Blaine caught his wrists before he could do so.

 

"Let's wash your hands first, then you can hug me, daddy doesn't want your goey chocolate hands on his clothes." Blaine explained gently, Kurt was already grabbing a face cloth, and beginning to wipe off his hands and mouth clean. Blaine smiled at him with gratitude.

 

+++

 

Blaine didn't go to work until three days later. When he knew Kurt was a trusted citizen and wasn't going to steal Ethyn away from him, did Blaine finally go back to work at 10 o clock that Friday night. Kurt had looked at him weirdly when he told him he would be leaving late friday night. "Why are you leaving so late?" Kurt had asked, tilting his head as he held a sleepy Ethyn on his hip.

 

"I-i'm on the late shift." Blaine responded, stuttering his way through the explanation, Kurt agreed but still had seemed reluctant for him. Blaine left that night after kissing Ethyn good night, and telling Kurt for the fourth time what to do if he wakes up in the middle of the night. Blaine walked the twenty minutes to the bar, when he walked inside he groaned silently when he saw that the regulars were there. He really wished he didn't have to deal with them tonight. He weaved between everyone keeping his head down in fear of running into any of them and causing things to happen that he wished he could forget about.

 

He made it into the backstage, beginning to pull his clothes off and pull on his sparkling thong he usually wore, that stretched out his cock to make it look more hard, and his perky round ass to become noticable. "Now please welcome Warbler to the stage!!" The bouncer yelled out, the crowd went wild, as Blaine sauntered out onto the stage, his music turned on and all of a sudden Blaine was out there giving it all he had, shaking his ass about, he gave each front row man a little more of a show. By the time he was off the stage, he had 500 dollars in his pockets, and glitter all over his face and stomach.

 

While walking home several times Blaine had to ignore the cat calls and hollars he got from the older men, obviously appreciating Blaine's body, and the lessened clothing he had on. He turned around to glare at the man who had stopped him by grabbing onto his wrist. "What the fuck?" Blaine said, narrowing his eyes at the man, he felt like he was going to be nauseous, as his stomach swirled around in him.

 

"I'll pay you two-hundred to blow me, baby." The man smirked, pulling out his wad of cash to antagonize Blaine to agree. Blaine rolled his eyes.

 

"I'm not stupid. So no, I don't want any of your money, now leave me alone." Blaine shouted hurrying across the New York street and down the road until he couldn't see him anymore.

 

From Blaine's run in on that gross man, it had made him an hour late, so it wasn't a surprise when it was to an unimpressed Kurt. "Where do you work, Anderson?" Kurt demanded, raising an eyebrow, Blaine rolled his eyes.

 

"Why the hell do you want to know? It's none of your business anyways...." Blaine snarled back, crossing his arms over his back.

 

"Because who comes home with glitter on their chest, and face, with money little bluging out of their pockets." Kurt questioned. "So either your selling drugs, or your stripping or havng sex for money? So which is it?"

 

Blaine sighed running a hand through his hair. "I strip okay? I need the money...." Blaine threw his hands up in the air. "I'm not proud of it, but it makes enough for Ethyn and I."

 

Kurt sighed. "Fine, what is it called?" Kurt asked, just out of curiosity.

 

"Shakesman Bar." Blaine answered, shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

 

"Why do you have marks on your wrist?"

 

"Just some old man that's doesn't understand the word no." Blaine yawned rubbing his eyes lightly. "I'm heading to bed, I'll talk to you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter Three

Blaine and his son left to the shelter two days after that, with both wanting to see what it was, and Blaine worrying about intruding on his house. They got into the line up an hour before they even opened up the doors. They made the slow pace of moving in the line up. Ethyn began complaining of sitting their being super bored, as he explained it to his father. Blaine sighed of relief when he realized that there was only four people in front of them right now. He smiled at the women when he finally got to the front of the line.

 

"Name, age, and the same with your son."

 

"Umm, Blaine Anderson, twenty-one, and Ethyn Anderson, and four." Blaine replied, smoothing a hand over Ethyn's clean brown hair.

 

The women smiled knowingly. "Rachel Berry." She held her hand out for Blaine to shake. "Kurt told me all about you, sit right over here, and I'll personally take you to your room."

 

Blaine chuckled lightly. "Oh alright." He walked over to the bench sitting himself down as he craddled his son in his arms, Ethyn was in the middle of falling asleep.

 

Rachel went through the same process over and over to the next person, until the shelter closed. Blaine felt bad for her having to deal with many angry customers, and people, but he followed behind her closely when she motioned for him to follow, and then walking quickly through hallways. He found her quite entertaining, as she waved and grinned at everyone walking or working at the desks. "Alright, bathrooms to the right, kitchen is down that hallway-" She pointed down a dark hallway. "And the rooms are this way, so follow me."

 

Blaine nodded taking in the surroundings. He thanked her when she opened his dorm room. "Thank you, Rachel."

 

"Of course, sweetheart." Rachel kissed his cheek. "This will be your room until you can get back onto your feet."

 

"You are a life saver." Blaine replied happily sighing, grabbing onto her hand and squeezing it tightly. "This means a lot to Ethyn and I."

 

"If you need anything, let me know, okay?"

 

"Of course. Good night."

 

"Night, Blaine." Rachel left leaving the door ajar slghtly. Blaine smiled laying his son on the bed, laying the covers over top of him. He moved himself to his bag, pulling out his tooth brush, Kurt had gave him, along with his tooth paste to put onto it. He looked up when he heard a light knock on the door, before it was pushed open quietly. Blaine smiled at the visitor.

 

"Hey, how you settling in?" Kurt whispered, noticing Ethyn was sleeping. "Did you just get here?"

 

Blaine nodded. "Yes." He rubbed a hand over his tired eyes, groaning only lightly. "I think i'm going to head to bed."

 

Kurt nodded. "Okay, well good night Blaine, I'll see you tomorrow, maybe?"

 

Blaine nodded, making sure the door was locked, before he layed down onto the bed drawing the covers over him, he had to get back up to brush his teeth though, because he forgot.

 

+++

 

The next time Blaine saw Kurt wasn't where he was expecting him. Blaine had left Ethyn with Rachel and Finn to babysit him, so he could go to work at the strip bar. The last place he was expecting was to get on the stage and spot Kurt in the crowd, eyes blazing into his body, making his heart speed up a little faster. But he made it through the whole song before he scooped up all of his money, shoved it into his thong and hurried off the stage. His nose wriggled when he felt a hand on his ass cheek, but he just walked faster until he was hidden behind the backstage door.

 

He sat himself down in front of the mirror, that highlighted light bulbs around the whole mirror. Blaine smiled running his hands through his gelled hair. "Hey Anderson." The bouncer called for him, Blaine turned to look at the man.

 

"What?" Blaine asked, beginning to count up his money pulling them out from underneath his outfit.

 

"Somebody has requested a lap dance from you." The bouncer, Fred smirked.

 

"How much?" Blaine asked, crossing his arms. Very rarely did Blaine do lap dances for anybody, but if he got lots of money he would, the bouncer smirked.

 

"Your going to like this one." He answered. "200 dollars."

 

"Shit." Blaine nodded in confirmation. "Okay, send him into room 3, i'll be there soon." The bouncer left nodding with a smirk on his face, Blaine turned to his dance mate Sam, confused. "What do I do to get ready to give someone a lap dance?"

 

Sam chuckled rolling his eyes. "Your so naive." Sam leaned against the door. "You need to put water onto your chest, and through your hair, okay?"

 

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Why? Too make me look sweaty or what?"

 

Sam nodded. "Exactly that, Blaine. Now hurry up, it's not nice to keep someone waiting." Sam shoved Blaine towards the sinks, before he walked off, probably to do a private show as well. Blaine did as told and headed into the private room, letting himself inside, he moved to the CD player, and clicked on a more slow, and sensual song. He turned back around, his eyes going wide.

 

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Blaine asked, raising an eyebrow. He had to have the wrong room, noway would Kurt want a dance from him. "Why are you here?"

 

"A lap dance? I do believe." Kurt shrugged his shoulders, he was sitting on the couch, that was on the one side of the room. The other side right by the door was the CD on a small table in the corner. Their was a table on the one side with a container of water in ice. Blaine ran a hand over his eyes sighing slightly, Kurt raised his eyebrows. "What's wrong?" Kurt stood up walking over to him.

 

Blaine took a deep breath. "Fine, sit back down, Kurt." Blaine responded, walking Kurt back to the bed. Kurt blushed sitting back down, as Blaine sat himself onto his lap. Blaine's hips rolled to the beat of the music, his ass grinding and brushing against Kurt's cock. He smirked. Wrapping his arms around Kurt's neck, he pressed there chests together. Everything went further from there.

 

And Blaine wasn't entirely surprised when he woke up that he was laying in the shelter dorm, Ethyn playing in the play pen with Rachel (as read the note), and Kurt Hummel sleeping beside him. Blaine groaned putting a hand on his head, as he snuggled back into the arms wrapped around his torso. Kurt made a muffled noise on his back, but Blaine just chuckled, and placed a hand onto Kurt's hands connected on his stomach. "Morning...." Kurt murmured, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

 

"Morning!" Blaine turned in his arms to face him, the sheets only sprawled over his ass, and cock, with all the rest of his body out in the open. Kurt brushed a hand over his cheek.

 

"Date me."

 

"What?"

 

"Go out with me."

 

"Why? I'm nothing." Blaine replied.

 

"Your not nothing. I like you and Ethyn, your perfect."

 

"Shut up!!"

 

"No." Kurt said.

 

"Fuck off, you know what my job is. I can't have an entirely good relationship when I'm a fucking stripper." Blaine huffed in annoyance.

 

"I want you and only you. I don't care about your job."

 

"Alright. One date. We can see how it goes." Blaine answered, Kurt grinned kissing his lips, but Blaine pulled away. "My breath smells bad Kurt."

 

"What did I just say about caring?" Kurt whined, Blaine gave him a angry glare though. "I guess i'll just have to kiss elsewhere." He leaned forward kissing down his neck, sucking and biting on his collarbone. Blaine let out a moan, muffling it into Kurt's shoulder.

 

"Daddy!!" Came the voice of a four year old, Ethyn.

 

Blaine pulled away from Kurt, pulling on his boxer briefs and some jeans he found on the floor, he threw some to Kurt as Ethyn rounded the corner, a excited smile on his face. "I played with my Rachie." Ethyn giggled, sitting up onto his dad's lap, snuggling. "Who is he?"

 

Kurt smiled getting himself dressed with a t shirt unlike Blaine. "I'm Kurt. Remember, you stayed with me?" Kurt chuckled.

 

Ethyn frowned before he began nodding in understanding. Blaine kissed his son's cheek, as he hopped off his dad's lap, and raced down the hallway, Kurt looked at Blaine handing him a hoodie. "Do you work tonight?"

 

Blaine nodded. "And every night, will you watch Ethyn tonight?" Blaine pleaded, his puppy eyes coming out, begging Kurt. Kurt rolled his eyes, but nodded. "Of course, come to my house once work is done, we will be there." Blaine agreed smiling happily, gettng up to brush his teeth.

 

+++

 

It wasn't until midnight that Blaine finally left work. It was dark and silent, it creeped Blaine about. He pulled his coat tighter around his body, as he walked down the streets. He knew he shouldn't but he was too tired that he headed down a back alley, without realizing. He turned a corner, and frowned. His eyebrows furrowing together. "Well, well, well." The man in dark black smirked. "What do we have here? Just who we were waiting for."

 

"Who the hell are you?"

 

"Somebody you don't want to mess with." The man replied. "Oh wait, too late. You already did."

 

Blaine scratched his neck. "Look whatever I did, I'm sorry okay?" Blaine rolled his eyes, moving to go around them, he let out a hard breath when he felt fingers protruding into his shoulder, he winced closing his eyes. And suddenly he was pushed onto the ground, legs, hands, and bodies kicked, hit, and push him, Blaine cried out in pain, his lower back was definitely broken. "What did I do-"

 

"Shut the hell up slut."

 

"You are such a whore."

 

"I wish I could fuck your ass, it would be red until tomorrow."

 

"You are such a little tease. Your a low life, and nobody wants you."

 

All the voices in his head, Blaine wiggled and moved his head around. He cried out in pain again, hoping someone would save him. He thought about Kurt, and his son Ethyn. He thought about how he wished he had said an I love you or gave them a kiss before he left. Would he even actually get to say goodbye? Blaine didn't want to die, at least not yet. He let out a last cry before he passed out, blood leaking from near his neck, and stomach area.

 

His eyes closed.

 


	4. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this is the last chapter of the first part of the series!! And hopefully the the second part of the series will be up within a few months?? :))

Kurt ran a shaky hand down through his hair, he closed his eyes as he sat beside the bed, Blaine took up. Ethyn was laying beside his father, eyes closed as he slept in peacefulness, cuddled into his father's side, as close as possible without hurting him. Kurt smiled, smoothing a hand over Blaine's soft, but rough cheek from his stubble. His hand held the calloused fingers of a guitar player, who hadn't played in a while. Blaine had been admitted into the hospital just a mere three days ago, and Kurt hadn't left his side except to go home to sleep.

 

And all though he knew he should get ahold of someone to come watch Ethyn, Kurt felt like Blaine didn't really have anyone he trusted enough to watch over him, or even come visit Blaine. The heart rate monitors were at a somewhat steady pace, going up and down, although two times since he had been admitted, had Blaine gone into cardiac arrest. Kurt wasn't legally any relation to Blaine but had been admitted only because of Ethyn. The nurse came in with a sympathetic look on her face as she moved to check on his vital's and blood pressure. "I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to leave with Ethyn. Visiting hours are closed."

 

Kurt nodded. "Thank you, nurse Sarah." He stood up and craddled Ethyn in his arms, as he left the hospital room, with a lingering kiss on Blaine's cheek. He hailed himself and Ethyn a cab, and once they arrived back to Kurt's house, he paid him and then walked up to his penthouse on the top floor. When Kurt finally got the door open he kicked it lightly closed before going to rest Ethyn into his bed, tucking him in, luckily Ethyn just went back to sleep with no problem. He smiled closing the door ajar, open just a crack.

 

He locked the main door and headed back to his own master bedroom, to shower and get changed into his pyjamas. The police hadn't found the suspect, but had three leads in the case, although they couldn't move very far forward without a witness, which they had yet to find, with Blaine in a coma. A women had been the one to report to the police what she was seeing. But the suspects had left on foot already, so she hadn't seen them leave, or gotten to look at their faces. When Blaine had arrived at the hospital, he had a fractured part of his head, and his heart and ribs had been damaged, with four ribs broken.

 

And when Kurt had questioned them about why he wasn't waking, the doctor had explained calmly to the agitated man, that he needed to heal, or else he would be in too much pain. It saddened Kurt to know end of the amount of pain Blaine would have been in so he understand. Ethyn hadn't understood it very well, and so he was terrified that his father was going to die. Kurt fell asleep soundly right away that night from the exhaustion, that when he woke the next time, it was too a sobbing child clutching onto his body, in bed.

 

He tried his best to comfort the boy, only slightly checking the time on the clock making him groan. It was only seven am. "I miss daddy!!" Ethyn cried, only making him clutch harder. "I want my daddy!!" Kurt rubbed his back, craddling him in his lip.

 

"It's okay.... I know you want your daddy, but dad is hurt remember? Why don't I make you some warm milk, and we can drink that with some homemade cookies I made a few days ago?"

 

The boy nodded, wiping his eyes, as he held his arms up, obviously wanting to be carried. Kurt carried him easily towards the kitchen, kissing his forehead. Kurt slept two more hours, until Ethyn woke from his sleep. They went back to the hospital after breakfast.

 

+++

 

It wasn't until 2 weeks that Kurt decided to get their lives moving a little more to give Ethyn normality in his life. He went straight to a playschool only ten minutes away from his work place, and enrolled Ethyn into the morning classes, so in the afternoon they could visit Blaine for an hour and a half, and then Kurt would drop him off at Rachel and Finn's shelter and head back to work. The routine seemed to work out, and Ethyn seemed a little more outgoing, and as happy as he could be with his father in the hospital.

 

When June came around, it was a totally different scenario, with father's day coming up, and having his own father in the hospital, that Ethyn was a little saddened that he only wanted to go to playschool and to the hospital, that Rachel found she had to stay with Ethyn for long period's of times in the hospital. It had been two months since Blaine had been hospitalized that there was no difference in his body, except for his body was slowly giving away from the world. Kurt was at work for one afternoon, when he got a call from the hospital, saying someone had been admitted and he was needed immediately.

 

Kurt dropped everything, and raced for the hospital, worried to death about Blaine, but when he arrived he was escorted into a different room where his brother laid, eyes closed, as doctors and nurses surrounded him in a scurry of movement. Ethyn came running down the hallway, screaming and crying. "Daddy!! Kurt!! Someting wrong with daddy?!" Ethyn tugged on Kurt's hand, and everything was going on at once. Blaine's vitals were going rapidly high and low, as doctors had swarmed around his body, Kurt was kicked out into the hallway, too sit with Rachel, and hold a sobbing Ethyn.

 

A doctor came out from the hallway, walking towards the weird, confusing blended family. "He was prounounced dead at 10:50 pm. I'm so sorry."

 

                   The End.


End file.
